


Logic

by spankingsherlock



Series: Mormor Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caning, Crying, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingsherlock/pseuds/spankingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants his stoic, strong Sebastian to cry during a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic

Sebastian was a resilient man. He had never been humble, but he could attest to his strength without the slightest hesitation. He could endure war, discomfort, and torture without flinching. He never let those around him see inside. 

This, of course, irritated Jim to no end. Their relationship was a unique one, his boss and lover taking on a very dominant role. It was mutually consensual, mutually beneficial and Sebastian felt quite satisfied being punished for his mistakes. Jim, however, could not stand his stoic nature; Jim, being Jim, wanted to see tears.

Sebastian knew he was going to try and get tears tonight. The expertly trained sniper knelt down in front of their bed, completely naked. He waited for Jim, wondering if the man could elicit the response he wanted. Now, Sebastian knew he could fake it, but he wouldn’t. He gave Jim a bit more credit than that.

He heard steps behind him but he did not flinch, nor did he look back. Jim huffed. 

"You look so pretty,“ he lamented out loud. "You stepped out of line today, Sebastian.”

"Yes sir, I did.“ 

"And what should I do about that?” Jim asked playfully. Sebastian could not see it, but he knew the wide grin that was undoubtedly on the other man’s face. Jim relished in little moments like this. He needed them; Sebastian needed them too.

“I think that you should punish me,” he replied evenly. “I mean, I know I need you to punish me.”

“Hands and knees on the bed, honey.”

Sebastian immediately crawled up onto the bed, on his hands and knees, arching his ass forward. He felt exposed and he relished in it. It seemed like so few things in life could excite him, truly put him on the edge, but Jim could; Oh, Jim could…

He couldn’t help turn a little, looking back to see what Jim had in store for him.

“Eyes forward,” Jim ordered.

The pain was instant. Sebastian yelped and moaned, rolling forward on his knees and glancing, just slightly to the side, to see that it had been a springy cane of some kind. Sebastian shut his eyes.

The man behind him laid on a new stroke every ten seconds or so, giving just enough time for Sebastian to really feel it.

Before Sebastian knew it, Jim was humming.

“That’s twenty, sweet pea,” he said with a deceptively childish laugh. “Twenty more sound good to you?”

That was a heavily rhetorical question.

“Yes, sir.”

The next set of twenty fell harder, and elicited little gasps and moans, but Sebastian was not ready to cry.

“Get up,” Jim ordered.

Sebastian, of course, got up.

“Go look at yourself in the mirror, sweetie,” Jim said, gesturing over to a full length mirror in the corner of their bedroom.

Obediently, Sebastian walked over to the mirror and turned around so that he was facing away from it. He turned his head and could see that his entire backside was striped with deep red welts. They criss-crossed beautifully, like a work of art.

“What do you think, Sebby?”

“I love it,” he moaned out.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“It’s going to hurt a whole lot more.”

Sebastian was pretty sure that low, devilish threat made tears far more likely to come.

Jim took him over his knee next. Sebastian pressed his hands flat to the floor, face flushing at the sudden rush of blood to his head and the very vulnerable position. He understood then what Jim was really doing. Pain enough wasn’t going to make Sebastian Moran cry, so Jim wanted him vulnerable, as subservient as possible. Jim wanted him to get lost in that headspace and cry.

Jim took a long time running his fingers over the welts on Sebastian’s skin. It made him shiver.

Then, something struck him. It was harsh, thuddy and made of wood. Sebastian turned his head to look, only to get a chiding whack to the upper thigh.

“Head down, doll,” Jim cooed.

Jim spanked him for a long time without stopping, bringing the thick wooden item down over and over in rapid succession. It all began to blur a little bit for Sebastian. His entire backside, from his lower back all the way down to his upper thigh, was peppered over and over with those sharp little bursts of pain. He had no idea what it looked like, but imagined he was bright red.

He assumed that eventually Jim had to stop spanking him, but the criminal mastermind he loved was relentless. He pounded on Sebastian’s flesh until Sebastian was yelping with every single strike. Sebastian took a long time, however, to give Jim what he wanted.

When it came, it felt as though it had come out of nowhere. Sebastian lurched forward and his kicking and wriggling with each blow to his throbbing flesh stopped. He let out a sob, a sudden and powerful sob, closing his eyes, but that did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

Sebastian cried brokenly, body heaving and that was when Jim stopped spanking him. The man rubbed a hand over his burnt flesh, and the hand was so soothing that it made Sebastian only cry harder.

“Good boy,” Jim praised, stroking him lightly. “My good boy.”

He got Sebastian up, led him over to the bed and sat him down. Sebastian moaned out at the feeling of his backside hitting the covers.

“Such a good boy,” Jim praised, kissing him desperately.

“Why did … did you need… me to cry so badly, sir?” Sebastian whispered, whimpering as the words came out desperately, almost pathetically.

“You’re so strong,” Jim murmured, pulling Sebastian onto his lap. For a little thing, he was surprisingly strong. Sebastian crawled up against him. “You’re so strong and you can’t always be, Tiger. It’s just simple science. Logic in its purest form. I enjoy logic, as you well know.”

That was his beautiful, insane Jim. Always the logical one. He knew that tears had to come, eventually.


End file.
